


Centuries Man

by Taming_TheNamanari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taming_TheNamanari/pseuds/Taming_TheNamanari
Summary: What will happen when Levi Ackerman is brought to the year 2020 and how will the reader react to have humanity's strongest show up on her living room floor out of the blue 1,160 years in the future. This story will cover Levi's struggles with modern-day technology and the pains of his past. So fluff and giggles with some pain mixed in. A warning there will be mature content in later chapters which will be clearly marked. I hope you enjoy the read it will be my first reader insert story so stick with me. Cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 105





	1. The storm

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter. Sorry, it is so short. I hope you enjoy it :) also, sorry about the spacing. It just didn't want to behave.

It was midafternoon as Levi and his squad made it into formation behind Commander Hanji. Looking around, He noted that after the atrocity and mass slaught of their troops at the battle of wall Maria, the scout regiment seemed to be seeing a rebirth. Their numbers never would be quite as strong between the tales of the nightmares the surviving nine had to endure, or because titans didn't seem as significant a threat as they once were, people were more than happy watching from afar. As the gate was raised to unleash them into the wilderness, he looked to his men.  
"Alright, everyone, I know Titans aren't in abundance any longer but stay on your toes. We could always get a rouge one." The silk bravado of his voice shook through them.  
"Yes, Sir!" came their unified response.  
Commander Hanji leads them out on their mission as throngs of citizens cheered them on. Little did they know this wouldn't go like any old mission.  
They had been riding for a few hours, and the horses were getting tired, Looking up to the heavy clouds overhead, Levi decided to call out to the Hanji.  
"Commander, the horses are getting tired, and it looks as though it will start to rain soon; maybe we should rest here!"  
The dark-haired woman turned to him over her right shoulder as the words left her mouth, a cadet yelled.  
"You are right..."  
"Commander abnormal at 2 o'clock!"  
Everyone took notice of a rather enraged 15m titan about 200 yards to their north-east. Hanji addressed her troops.  
"Alright, everyone look alive. Let's take it down swiftly. The sooner it is downed, the sooner you all get a rest." A few of the recruits groaned, but most were excited to see the originals in action. Levi checked the valves on his gas canisters one more time before equipping a fresh set of blades. Once all was good, he led his squad toward the beast. The reason for killing them had impacted them differently these days for some. They still saw them as mindless monsters to others like Levi; it was a swift end to a life of torture.  
He felt the start of cold raindrops making contact with his face's warm flesh on their approach. Pulling up the hood of his cloak, he tried to block out the thoughts of Furlan and Isabel, his comrades long before the events of Shiganshina. Losing them was a turning point in Levi's life. Even though Erwin told him not to regret anything because it would be all-consuming when it came to those two, he just couldn't let it go. Being pulled from his thought by the shrill scream of a female cadet, the hand of the beast was bearing down on him quickly. With no time to react, he cursed himself for getting distracted and prepared for the worst. The massive palm made contact with his left side sending him hurling to the ground at lightning speed. 

"LEVI!!!" Hanji noticed him go down and feared the worst his impact with the ground had disturbed the earth below, pushing it out of the way by sheer force alone.  
Levi lay face down on the ground, his vision fading in and out, queuing his soon state of unconsciousness. He watches his comrades fighting for their lives as he lay there, helpless. The rain started to fall in a deluge around him. 'Perfect' he thought as his vision faded to black.  
The Nine started to make their way to the fallen man's side but were cut short as a bolt of lightning struck the ground where his body lay. The shock threw them off course as they all got to their feet. Armin was the first to speak to bring their attention to a bizarre sight.  
"He's....gone."  
All that remained was the smoking crater his body had made on impact, leaving them to wonder what happened to their Captain.


	2. Mystery Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. Hope you enjoy leave some love if you really enjoy it, please :)

You walked down the busy city sidewalk. Thankfully, it was your day off. The cool breeze was flirting with your (h/l) (h/c) locks. It had been an awful week at work, so you decided to go on a bit of a shopping spree to treat yourself. The words of your boss drift to the front of your mind.

'I'm so glad we hired you, a great addition to the time.'   
He had given you a thousand-watt smile that told you he was buttering you up. Shaking your head, you cursed the blad fuck. What did he know anyway? You busted your ass every day, and for what?! he gave credit to other people. 

"fuck wad," you mumbled, continuing down the path back to your apartment.

Turning your gaze to the sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight, but that didn't mean much in Florida. If there was a pisses chance of rain, you would get it. At least it wasn't 85 degrees and felt like 105. Fall was coming on time this year. Turning the corner, a highrise building that contained your living courters came into view. You wouldn't lie. Perhaps you lived a life of luxury, but who cares? It's your money spend it how you wish.

A smile adorns your face as the doorman welcomes you back. "Welcome home, Ms. (L/N)," bowing your head to the gentlemen, you return his kindness.

"Thank you, Reginald." A smile brightened his aging face. He wasn't used to people treating him like a human. Most turned up their noses or scoffed at his greetings. It irritated you to no end; people were real assholes.

Making the short walk across the lobby to the elevator, you sighed once inside. All you wanted to do now was get upstairs, enjoy a nice bath and maybe curl up with a cup of hot cocoa and a lovely book. The soft ding, followed by sliding doors, pulled you from your thoughts. Stepping out onto the 5th floor, you made the trek to the end of the hall. Stopping in front of apartment 520, placing a shopping bag between your teeth to free up a hand rummaging in your pocket for the key.

A muffled 'ahh ha.' left your lips as you felt the cold metal graze the tip of your finger. Pulling the key out and slipping it into the lock, you were greeted by the lovely clicking sound of the tumblers freeing up. Throwing open the door, you toss the keys on the front table, not yet noticing the intruder laid out on the living room floor.

Kicking the door closed and taking a few steps inside, you finally look up as your eyes come to land on the body on the living room floor. You scream and let out a curse dropping the bags. "Fuck!" Turning around head in your hands, you breathe out and talking aloud to yourself. 

"Ok, This isn't happening. I'm going crazy; when I turn around, he won't be there. yeah... ok yeah, it's just in my head." Feeling satisfied with your pep talk, you slowly turn back to the object of attention. Groaning as (E/C) orbs land on the assailant. "ok, he seems to be out cold. I'll just grab a knife from the kitchen and try to wake him."

Walking into the kitchen, you head for the butcher's block and choose the chef's knife. It was the biggest one in your kitchen arsenal. In order to retrieve the katana, that would require getting too close to sleeping beauty unarmed no thanks. Getting a good grip on the handle, you approach slowly, staying out of arms reach for now. Clearing your throat before a warning leaves your lips

"Hey buddy, I don't know how you got in, but I suggest you get up real slow and leave!" The body stays lifeless on the floor. rubbing your face, you take a step closer. "Fuck you better no be dead." As you get closer, you notice he is wet 'wet? How the fuck is he soaked? It hasn't rained in days.' The thought trails off when you see the wings of freedom adorning the back of a hunter green cloak. 'What the hell is he military?'

At this point, the confusion was getting worse; tilting your head, a glint of light caught your eye. 'ODM gear troops haven't used that since the titans were roaming around.' you would know since history was your favorite subject in school and the time of the titans one of your favorites to study.

You decided to take in more of the sleeping man, your eyes trailing up to his silky black locks laid out over his face. His hair looked like Somebody had trimmed it recently. Very straight, precise lines made up the undercut hairstyle he was sporting. Curiosity was getting the better of you as your body seemed to move on its own. Kneeling beside the man, you check the inside of his cloak for a name. You had to admit if this was for some reenactment, the uniform was excellently executed. 

Lifting the right corner, you felt ruff stitching against your soft fingertips flipping it to take in your mystery man's last name. Voice barely a whisper as it passed your lips "Ackerman? No fucking way." Now your heart was racing. Maybe he was a fanboy of humanity's strongest, a uniform, and hair cut was easy to imitate. Yeah, that made more sense than the man himself lying on your floor.

Braving it, you shifted on your knees till you came to rest right next to his head. Placing the knife on the floor, you reach cautiously to brush the hair from his face. When the curtain of hair is pulled back, your heart drops to the pit of your stomach. Without warning, his eyes fly open as he gasps for air, a firm hand gripping your wrist painfully tight.

'Oh, shit...'


	3. It Can't Be

LEVI'S POV  
His body was aching; the last thing Levi remembers is watching Hanji and the troops fighting that abnormal. Now everything was black, and he couldn't move. 'Great, I'm still unconscious.' feeling the feather-light touches dance over his body, he wondered, 'Am I in the hospital? This nurse better be cute and clean.' 

His eyebrows knit together as the muscles in his abdomen twitched. When the small feminine hand came to rest on his head, the nagging pull of consciousness snapped him awake. Gasping for air as the bright light stung his eyes, his hand moving of its own accord gripping tightly to the poor girl's wrist. Hearing her wince in pain was a forgotten thought as the environment around him came into focus.

Heart starting to race; he didn't know this place. It looked nothing like anything he had seen before. Drawing his gaze to the woman whose arm he still held in a death grip, she looked just as startled as him. 'what do you have to be shocked about? You kidnapped me.' Her eyes were striking though a lovely hue of (E/C). As his eye dare to wander down her body, he took in her state of dress. The style of clothes was typical, a t-shirt and pants.

What threw him was the pattern on her black t-shirt 'is that a cat? If it is, the poor thing is way to fat.' she dared to speak, which pulled him from his thoughts'

"wh...who are you? why are you in my house, and what do you want?" The words coming out in a rush as if she didn't say them now, she never would. Levi thought for a minute, 'perhaps I should answer her question, but only after I get some answers first.' Trying to speak, his throat was parched, the words coming out broken.

"Where am I?" The girl's expression changed to that of confusion before answering.

"My apartment?" furrowing her brows at him as she wiggled free of his clutch, leaving his arm to crash to the floor. 'What the fuck is an apartment' the word was foreign but being a smart man, he concluded that was another word for living quarters. 

Daring not to move his aching body yet he continued to question. Removing the hand that remained on his blade, seeing as this girl wasn't a threat to him. "Ok, so where is here?" That was the million-dollar question. He knew this wasn't home, but the next words shocked him to his core.

"Uh, Where is Florida the year 2020." she shook her head, the remainder of her words hardly a whisper " God, how hard did you hit your head?" blocking out the words completely as his eyes fell upon a door just a few feet behind the girl. Adrenaline kicked in. 'I have to get out of here; this girl is crazy.' He shot up off the floor like a rocket. The pain surging through him went unnoticed as his feet made a beeline to the door.

As he bursts into the hall, she was close behind, concern in her voice. "Hey, I don't think you should be running!" keeping at his breakneck speed, a dinging sound from his left drew his attention. A man in a business suit stepped out of the elevator. 'What is that he is holding?' A women's laughter was admitted from the strange box, causing Levi to jump to the side as he passed by, bashing his shoulder off the wall. 'Good lord, what is wrong with these people that poor women was trapped!' The man was cursing him for making his coffee spill. The girl following close behind gave a quick apology. 'Don't say sorry to the heathen little witch.' 

Yes, witch, that is what this girl was had to be; it was the only rational thought in his brain. seeing the stairs was a common sight. 'There has to be a way out if I go down.' Taking the stairs two at a time, he had to admit this girl had stamina. Reaching the ground floor, he threw the door open and froze in the lobby. Everyone stopped moving and was staring as if they have never seen another human; a mother pulled her child close as an older man approached from his left. His vision focused on a wall of glass and metal a few hundred feet away. 'That must be the way out; if not, I'll just breakthrough and be out anyway.' Taking off at a full sprint lowering his shoulder and head just in case he crashed through it.

The girl trailing behind came to a screeching halt as he reached the door. 'That's right, little witch, not today I am home free.' Thankfully the doors parted around him; once on the outside, a cool breeze greeted him; slowly raising his eyes, they adjusted to his bright surroundings. The road was full of cars, and people passed by on bikes. As he took in the buildings on all sides, his knees hit the pavement in defeat, hands in his lap. Turning his gaze up upon the only constant and familiar thing, the sky. The first few drops of rainwater splatter his cheeks; he let out a laugh. 'Perfect' 

Hanging his head, hearing the door open and footfalls stop a few feet behind. Only one word left his lips, "Levi." The women behind him were confused and uttered 

"I'm sorry, what?" He cleared his throat and spoke louder as the rain started to fall in sheets. 

"you wanted to know who I am." turning his head to look over his right shoulder. "My name is Levi, captain and squad leader in the scout regiment." The look of significant shock on her face told him this witch knew more than she let on.

As the next words left her lips, all he could do was agree. "Maybe you should come back inside." As he stood, the pain shot through his body as if he were a lighting rod. Dropping to his hands and knees, the young women quickly helped him up, using her body for support as they walked back inside, stopping in front of two steel doors they slid open with a ding. 'Great today, I die.'


	4. First aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are starting to slowly pick up length. I hope it is still enjoyable I'm very self-conscious that my work isn't good enough.

Stepping over the thrush hold of the elevator, you held in your tracks as the body behind you was locked in place. Turning to glance at Levi, his face seemed as though he was concerned. The sudden thought hit you 'Shit, if he is humanities strongest, the elevator has to be all new.' Deciding to put his mind at ease, you try to explain it.

"It won't hurt you, I promise, but we have to get back to my apartment. It is just cables attached to a motor. Easy way to move a lot of weight without so much work." you chuckle, thinking to yourself. 'God knows I am not pulling your ass up the stairs. For someone so small he was heavy,'

His rough voice pulls you back to reality. "I am familiar with the concept, thank you. I still don't trust the fucking thing, though." The tone of the comment was monotone and laced with sarcasm.

Turning back to the elevator, you put up your hands, shaking your head, mumbling. "well, excuse the fuck out of me; didn't realize you were humanities smartest now." Dragging him inside, you press the number 5, illuminating the button as the doors drift shut. 

When the elevator jerks to life, Levi's grip on your aim tightens, smiling to yourself before speaking. "oh, stop being such a baby; trust me, elevators are the least of your worries." you noticed him square up his shoulders and stand proud like he wasn't bothered.

It was rather endearing to see someone that was thought to be so strong acting apprehensive and fearful. With a ding, the doors drift open, allowing you to quickly drag him down the hall and back into the living room. Once inside, you Lead Levi to the couch, sitting him down gently.

Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear with a sigh. "Don't move, please; I'm going to go get the first aid kit." Retreating down the hallway into the bathroom. Grasping the counter, you stare in the mirror, determining a pep talk was in order. "Ok, me, we can do this. Who cares if he is from the past. I'm not going to turn him loose in a world he doesn't even know. That would be like sending someone to another planet. Also, who the hell gave him the right to be that hot." Splash your face with cold water before retrieving the first aid kit and a wrap.

Gliding back to the living room, he is still where you left him, eyes closed and a hand on his forehead. Clearing your throat, pulls him back to you. Eyeing the supplies with a raised eyebrow, he speaks. "Are you a doctor?"

Tounge darting out of your mouth as you place the kit down. It was a nervous habit or when you were super focused. "Well, no, but I am pretty clumsy and have no health insurance. So I have loads of experience." Giving a nervous chuckle, you inwardly facepalm. 'You simple-minded fuck, he doesn't know what health insurance is, nor does he presumably care.'

"I see." He was studying your every move closely as tools and bandages were placed neatly in a row. "So does water. exist here, or shall I go thirsty?" The words fell from his lips in a rather snarky tone.

jaw clenching at his tone, turning with a smile, you address the question with a sarcastic reply. "No, all the water on the planet dried up years ago; we just learned to live without it." 

Rolling his eyes at your smart-ass response. "You know if I weren't in so much pain, I would throttle you, brat. May I please have a drink." 

Your brain short-circuited when he spoke, 'God, yes please!' Shaking your head to clear it before wordlessly going to the kitchen. As you fill the glass with ice-cold water, your mind wanders. 'where the hell did that come from? He is like 2,000 years old or some shit.' walking back into the room. You take in his outward appearance. Could anyone blame you, though? 

Holding the glass in and outstretched hand for him as you sit on the coffee table between his knees. Once your hands were free, you set to work on wetting a cloth with alcohol. The gash beside his lift eye was the first order of business. "This is going to sting, ok." A simple nod of his head was clear enough for you. Gently pressing the cloth to his temple, he winced and growled at you.

"Fuck brat, that hurts." He took a deep breath as you wipe away the dried blood.

You were watching him out or your peripheral vision. "Well, I did warn you." Getting it completely clean, you inspect the open wound. "Good news, it doesn't need any stitches. Just a quick bandaid and some antibiotic cream." Finishing up, you knew this meant having to inspect else were. 'welp here goes nothing.'

"I um need you to remove..." Pointing to his torso. "Your jacket and shirt." A bright shade of red appeared on your cheeks as Levi raised his eyebrow.

"Is that so? Are you sure you just don't want to see me naked?" Before you could respond, he stood in front of you, cloak and jacket folded on the couch. It was like time was moving in slow motion as he reached for his cravat, pulling it free. Casting it to the side before unclasping the leather strap that ran across his chest. Sliding the gear off his shoulders, allowing it to hang from his waist. With every button, you struggle to hold on to sanity. 

As the garment slips from his body, you take notice of the extensive bruising on the right side of his ribs. Mostly likely a few cracked or bruised ribs. Picking up the ace bandage, you motion for him to sit. "I know it might hurt, but could you please put your arms up so I can wrap this easier." His hands slowly raised above him with a wince to distract him from the pain you decided to get more info.

"So you said your name is Levi? I saw on your cloak the last name Ackerman. Is that correct?" watching him closely as you continued for any signs of a lie.

"Well, that's what my mother called me till the day she died. What do they call you, brat?" Feeling his eye bore into you was making you nervous.

"My family calls me (F/N) (L/N). I don't care for it much, but it is what I was given." you look up at him with a smile pulling the wrap around him once more and reaching for the pins to hold it in place. Once secure, you stand up. " you can put your arms down now. Does it feels a little better now?" 

As you clean up all the unused supplies placing them back in their exact place, you hear him stand. As he walks around the living space touching everything and picking up pictures, he utters. "I think it's a lovely name." The heat from earlier once again raises to your cheeks.

Shaking the embarrassment, you bluntly ask, "So how the hell did you get in my apartment?" He stops abruptly, turning to face you with a look of confusion on his face.

Eyebrow knit together, and eyes cast to the ground as he spoke. " I'm not sure. One minute I was on the battlefield with my troops, and the next, I was awakened by your gentle touch." 

Processing his words before scoffing. "You know when I prayed for a man to fall into my life, this is not what I ment or expected." Trying to wrap your head around what he said was just too much at this moment. Your train of thought was broken by growling in your abdomen, signaling hunger. 'Well, I suppose it is dinner time, and my guest is probably hungry.' 

"Say it is almost dinner time. Would you like something to eat?"


	5. Then and Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for sticking with me this far.

SCOUT REGIMENT- Interior Trost  
After the incident with Levi, the troops had decided to turn back. Hanji sat in her office at a loss. Hands folded in front of her staring at the paperwork strung along the surface of the desk. Feeling angry and hurt begin to bubble up from inside. She stood throwing her chair back and swiping the desktop clean as a scream ripped from her throat, a single tear fell down her cheek. Backing up against the wall, she slid to the floor as the office door opened, revealing Armin.

"Um, commander, are you ok?" he stood timidly by the door, afraid to invade her space.

She looked up to the young man in front of her. "Honestly, I want to say I'm fine, but in reality, I just lost the last comrade I had. He may not have thought of us as friends, but I did." Gaze falling to the floorboards. What was she supposed to feel? Should it not bother her at all.

A thought caused her to snicker as more tears fell free Levi always said, "you act tough, but your a goddamn bleeding heart Zoe." Not realizing she had voiced the thought out loud, a confused Armin squeaked out a reply.

"I'm sorry, commander; what do you mean?" She quickly wiped away the tears returning her gaze to the young man.

"Oh, nothing, just something Levi told me. I keep waiting for him to come through that door and ridicule me for how stupid I am acting about this." Armin moved to sit down in front of her.

"Commander, if I may?" He sat quietly, waiting for her to respond.

"You can speak freely, Armin; also call me Hanji please, I already feel so out of place in this position." Giving him a warm smile, she placed a hand on his knee.

Nodding his head before speaking. "Thank you, Hanji. I have thought since we got back, something isn't right about how things went." He had a look of concern on his face as he continued. "We didn't find Capt. Levi's body. Not even a shred of clothing. Now, this may be my brain running wild, but after what we have learned recently, I can't overlook any possibility."

Hanji was looking at him, eyes wide with anticipation. "Go on, Armin, what is it." She was always intrigued by the occult, and it seemed Armin's line of thinking was on point with something of that nature.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Yesterday was the Fall Solstice. Hanji, what if that bolt of lighting sent him to another time?"

Her face beamed with excitement as a thought struck her.

APARTMENT 520- Florida,USA  
After cleaning up, you walk to your room, looking through the closet. 'Shit, I forgot to do laundry.' Sighing, you grab a hoodie and some lounge pants heading back to where you left Levi. Holding it out, he gives you a look. 

"And what would you like me to do with those?" He was unmoved, refusing to take the clothes from you. 

"Well, I mean, I wanted you to go in the bathroom, take a shower, and but on clean, dry clothes. Unless fucking bathing isn't a thing in your time." You thurst the clothes at him again. "I'm sorry it's all I got at the moment."

Glaring at you, he took the clothes. "Yes, we bathe. I typically don't wear anything other than my uniform." his words laced with venom. 

You shoo him off in the direction of the restroom. "yeah yeah, whatever stinky. You cant walk around in that uniform here."

Stopping at the end of the hallway, he turns around and drops the clothes in his arm. Hands going to the fasten on his pants. "Well, if the uniform is the problem, I'll go nude."

Eyes going wide and hands flailing like a lunatic as you jump forward, placing your hands on his. "nooo! Ok, ok, we will go first thing in the morning to get you clothes. please take a shower and put those on."

Grumbling something in french as he picks up the clothes and saunters off to the restroom. Once he is out of the viewing area, you grab your hair and silently scream. 'Ok, I need to order dinner' Pulling out your phone and curling up on the couch, you open uber eats. 'Fuck, what would Levi eat.' 

Browsing all the options for a few minutes, you decide on pizza. Depending on how long he was here, we could try out other things. 'Honestly, I'm curious to see the reaction.' As you are finishing placing the order, you hear the water shut off. It would be another 30 minutes before the pizza arrives. I wonder how he would feel about the TV.

The sound of feet draws your attention to the freshly showered man making his approach, biting your lip as you taking in his appearance. His hair was damp and slicked back. The hoodie was oversized on him, but the lounge pants those well those fit in all the right places. "Fuck girl, we need Jesus. Maybe we just need to get fucked."

He interrupted your train of thought just as it was drifting to imagines of your now houseguest pushing you against the nearby wall. Hey, it wasn't your fault the pants left little to the imagination. 

"Where would you like me to put these?" Holding up his pants that had been folded nicely coming to a stop right in front of you.

Turning your head not to stare at his crotch, which was only a few feet away. 'ah personal space. Personal space!' you had already place his other dirty clothes in the basket. Gently taking the pants from his hands and placing them on the back of the couch. When he took a seat on the other end, you let out the breath you had been unknowingly holding.

"Oh, as well. I seem to not have any undergarments. Is that customary in this time?" he shifted. in his seat as if trying to get comfy.

"For some people, yes it is. I didn't have any you could wear." Tapping your knees nervously, unaware of what to do now. knock on the door saved you. 'Oh, thank god the pizza is here.' Quickly jumping up and running to get it.

"Who on earth would be calling on you at this hour?" He stood from the couch and followed you to the door. Unnoticed to you, Levi had grabbed one of his blades and brandished it in the eyesight of the young pizza boy.

Noticing a change in the once cheerful pizza boys' attitude, you ask what is wrong. "Hey, kid, are you ok?"

He points behind you and utters, "Is your boyfriend gonna kill me?"

"Boyfiren...." you turn around to see Levi and his blade. Quickly grabbing it from him and scolding the grown man. "What the hell, Levi! it is the pizza boy he brought our food."

His shoulders relax "oh....what is pizzzza?" dragging out the word as it felt foreign on his tongue.

Pushing him away, "Go sit; I'll explain in a minute." Turning back to the boy, you quickly give him a hefty tip and shut the door.

Levi took notice of the boxes in your hand and raised an eyebrow. Sighing, it's going to be a long night.


	6. New Discoveries

Levi observes curiously as you moved about the house. After ten minutes, you proceeded to join him on the couch with plates and glasses in hand. The aroma of the pizza causes a growl to erupt from deep within. Leaning in as you open the box, he promptly sat back when you thrust a plate at him.

"This doesn't look edible." Peeling a piece of pepperoni from the slice, holding it up. " What even is this circle?" 

You choke, trying to hold back a laugh at his absurd curiosity. "That circle is call pepperoni. It is perfectly fine to eat." Watching him shake the offending piece of meat, you smile. "Levi, it is pork....you know meat. just eat it."

His eyes grow wide at your statement. "Meat? How much currency did you forfeit for such a luxurious meal?!" Watching you jump at the rise in volume, he stares at you, expecting an answer. 

Placing your plate down and turning to him. " Listen, Levi; it wasn't that much. Here in my time, meat is easy to come by." you shrug at his shocked expression. "Also, before you ask, the white stuff is cheese, and the red is crushed up tomatoes with spices. It is sitting on bread. I wouldn't try to poison you now eat it is better hot."

He gently places the meat slab back from where it had been plucked as you fill a glass with brown fizzy liquid. " What is that?" slowly taking a bite and examining the slice, he shrugs and digs in.

"Well, it is called soda or pop, depending on where you are located in the continental US." Sliding the glass over to him before taking a sip. 

Levi gently grabs the glass sniffing its contents, the bubbles popping and splashing his nose. Shaking his head like a dog that just got its nose bopped, he quickly sits it down. "I am not drinking that. I will eat the pizza, but I refuse to willingly put some fizzy, bubbly fluid in my body." 

Rolling your eyes mouthful, you mumble. "You know, for as tough as my history books made you seem, you sure are a picky baby." wiping the corner of your mouth, turning to face him. "Ok, your royal highness, what shall this slave fetch for you to quench thy thirst?" 

Levi was giving you a look of 'you have to be fucking kidding me.' It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Well, I would fancy a cup of tea. Earl Grey with lavender if you have it."

Downing the remainder of the glass before standing and bowing. "Yes, my lord." Going to the kitchen to your right and digging for the box. Fortunate for him, you rather enjoyed tea and had an extensive collection. With your back turned, he picked up the abandoned glass of caramel-colored liquid, taking a swig.

Sitting the glass down, he thought to himself, 'It wasn't too bad perhaps I am being a baby.' Watching you slam things about and fill the glass with hot water, he decided instead of admitting his being wrong; he would take the opportunity to correct your past statement.

"More like a dog." As you turn your attention back to the man, he brings the glass to his lips, taking a drink.

"What an asshole here I am making him tea, and he is gonna drink that anyway.' Trying your best not to lose your cool as you reply, "I'm sorry. What did you say?" Making your way back to the couch as Levi clears his throat.

"You said, 'let me fetch that,' which makes me think of a dog, not a slave. So I guess that makes you my loyal dog." Gingerly taking the teacup leaving you speechless, he takes a sip. " MMM, thanks, pet."

All you could do is nod and take your seat. Not often did someone take the words from you, but that moment did it. 'Well, if he wanted to act smug, maybe I can take him down a peg by frightening him again.' 

Slowly reaching for the remote laying next to you as he continued to eat. Laying in wait till the teacup graced his lips to switch on the TV. As the sound of police sirens penetrated the air around you, Levi tossed the cup and dove for the floor. 'That would be a bitch to clean up but worth it.'

Looking down at him on the floor, you smirk at him then laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you? By the way, no dogs on the couch." picking up your plate to continue enjoying dinner.

After a few moments, Levi slowly crawled back up onto the couch. "Oi, I'm the dog now? May I ask how the hell that works?"

Wiping away any crumbs of food, you focus on the program in front of you. "Well, that is simple; you have always been the dog. Weren't the Ackerman's tasked with protecting the king like loyal dogs?"

His expression was one of shock. " Yes, that is correct. Question how do you know all this? If you knew all this, why ask who I am?"

You chuckle. "Tell me, Levi, how man people pop up in your time from the future?"

"Well, none, I suppose" He shrugs and goes back to the soda now that the tea was all but wasted.

"Exactly, so the likely hood was not good. I know all of this because it is my history. We are taught in school of the great warriors of Paradis that put an end to the titan threat and made it possible for my country to break free." Getting up, you grab a map of the world of the wall and bring it over, smoothing it out on the table's surface.

He looks over it, confused by all the landmass and water. "What is this a map of?"

"This is our world Levi. All the lives lost and battles hard-fought are worth it. They have meaning and are remembered." You point to a small island off the eastern coast of the United Kingdom. " This is Paradis." sliding your finger along the map. You come to land at your location. "And this is Florida in the United States."

As he goes to ask another question, you stifle a yawn. He pauses a moment. "You seem tired. I am sure I can ask these questions tomorrow."

You nod. "Yes, it has been a long day. I should get some sleep." You go to pick up the map and a couple of books you had brought over, but Levi's hand catches yours.

"Please leave this stuff. I want to look at it a while longer." 

Smiling at him, you agree and go to put the pizza away and the dishes up. "I will see you in the morning; please don't break anything."

He waves you off, continuing to read the history book that has captured his attention. 

Shaking your head, you make it to your room and get into bed. Just as you get comfy, the thought hits you. 'Fuck I have work tomorrow.'


	7. Update (I am sorry)

I am sorry there hasn’t been an update due to life being all over the place at the moment as well as I was without internet and I use Grammarly to edit my writing. So no internet no writing. Now I am back online and plan to get a chapter out this weekend I hope you all will still be around :)


End file.
